Sunday Dinner Food Fight
by fatcatwalker
Summary: The Sunday dinner scene with a food fight added in, thanks to Judith, who starts it all!


Notes: I wanted the readers to know that there are 17 people at the table and I wanted all of them to be involved, but there's only so much food to go around, so that's one thing I had to change in order to include everyone. Another thing is I think that's desert by Glenn, so I just called it that, and I'm pretty sure that's spaghetti and meatballs by Rosita. I also know there is bread, but I don't know what kind, so I called them rolls. There is also food that wouldn't be in some peoples reach to throw. I hope you like it! 

Sunday Dinner Food Fight

It had been about three years since the war ended and everyone wanted to celebrate. So, they decided to have a special dinner.

Rick was in the middle of saying grace, when Judith threw a roll at his head.

Judith laughed out loud.

Now, you know better Judith, Rick Said.

Oh, come on; don't be so hard on her, Michonne said.

She's just having fun, Tara said.

Did you forget how to have fun Rick, Carol said.

I think he did, Daryl said.

Well, why don't we show him, Carol said.

Daryl and Carol looked at each other and smiled.

They both grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and everyone's eyes were on Daryl, Carol, and Rick.

Daryl and Carol were looking at Rick.

No, don't! Rick yelled, reaching out a hand.

Do it! Carl yelled.

Daryl was in the middle of throwing, but got stopped midway, when Carol shocked everyone, especially Rick, by throwing it at Daryl instead.

It was a sight to see. Daryl's hair was matted to his face which was covered in spaghetti sauce, while his head had strands of spaghetti hanging over his face.

Everyone was quiet, wondering how Daryl was going to react.

A glob of spaghetti fell off of his head, making a splattering sound as it hit the table.

Rick burst into laughter, pointing at Daryl.

Thank you Carol, Rick said.

Your welcome, she said, with a big smile on her face.

Your right Daryl, this is fun, Rick said.

Smart ass.

Carol looked at Daryl.

Daryl raised a finger, and dragged it down his sauce covered cheek, and licked his finger.

Damn, this is good.

Thanks Daryl, Carol smiled.

The sauce is... she stopped mid sentence when Daryl looked down at the spaghetti that was still in his hand.

He looked up at Carol, with a smirk on his face.

No, no wait, she reached out her hands.

Daryl threw the glob of spaghetti at her, and hit her square in the face.

Carol licked her lips.

Your right, this is good.

Daryl grabbed the bowl of salad.

Here Rick, why don't you try some of the salad?

Wait, don't, Michonne said. You can't reach him, allow me.

Before Rick could say anything, he had a bowl of salad on his head.

Did you make the salad too Carol, Rick asked?

No, I didn't, she said, as she giggled. Carol reached over the table to give Michonne a high five.

Carl excuses himself, and gets up to leave.

Be good, Carl says.

Yah, yah go on, Rick says.

Morgan stood up, with a full glass of wine in his hands, and looses his balance, falling over the table, and throwing his wine in Eugene's face.

I'm so sorry, Morgan says laughing, and it was an accident, really.

No apology needed, you know I always wondered why wine was bitter, when it's made from grapes. I wondered why some are sweeter than others when there all made from grapes. I definitely…

Rosita interrupts him.

Get to the point Eugene, she says, in an annoyed tone.

It's good, Eugene says, quickly.

You know, I am tiered of being bullied by you, and I think I deserve better than what you give me.

Eugene reaches over, and grabs a meatball.

I am going to exact my revenge, via meatball and he throws it hitting her in the face.

I am sorry, but I am not sorry.

Everyone grows quiet, expecting her to be pissed off. Instead, she starts laughing hysterically.

Your right Eugene, you help us a lot, and you do deserve better, but first.

Rosita grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and went to throw it at Eugene, but it flew past Eugene, and headed straight for Carl, who was coming back toward the table.

He put his hat up, just in time to shield himself.

Ha, you missed, Eugene said, in a serious tone.

I'm surprised I missed, considering how big your head is, Rosita said.

I happen to like my head, thank you. It has a very respectful mullet on it.

Rosita rolls her eyes.

Carl's hat was covered in spaghetti sauce.

I thought I told you to be good.

Hey, it wasn't us, it was Rosita, Rick said.

Glenn and Maggie's son wanted to join in the fun and threw a piece of bread at mommy.

Way to go son! Glenn said as he gave his son a high five.

Maggie throws him a look.

Sorry, Glenn says.

Great, now I have to throw my hat in the wash.

Oh, poor Carl has to do his own laundry, Enid says, laughing.

Carl runs toward her, and she leaps out of her seat.

They are now chasing each other around the table.

Carl slips in some of the spaghetti that spilled, and falls butt first on to the spaghetti. His hat falls off, and catches the wind, falling on the table in front of Maggie.

She puts it on.

Looks like there's a new sheriff in town, Maggie says.

Everyone laughs.

Ha, ha, very funny.

Looks like dinners on you, Gabriel says, laughing.

Everyone looks at him.

Well, I thought it was funny, he says.

Carl grabs some of the desert, and throws it all the way across the table, aiming for Gabriel. Instead, he ends up hitting Rick.

Sorry, he says laughing, but it's hard to aim right, when you can only see through one eye.

Rick licks his lips.

Yum, who made this?

I did, Maggie says proudly.

It's a shame you didn't get to try any, Maggie says to Gabriel.

She stood up, grabbed a handful of desert, and tried her hand at Gabriel. She threw the desert, and hit him square in the face.

Yes! Maggie yells.

Wow Maggie, this really is good, he says, licking his lips.

Yeah, I know right, Rick says.

Why, thank you boys.

Maggie sat back down, yelled out, and stood back up quickly as a glob of desert fell from her backside. Glenn had put some desert in Maggie's seat.

He started laughing, but stopped when Maggie gave him an angry look. He knew he was going to pay. Maggie took Carl's hat off, and filled it with desert.

This is what you call just desserts, she says and slams the hat onto Glenn's head, a trail of desert falling from the hat, and trailing down his face.

Ah, the good old days, Glenn says, as he remembers the egg in hat moment.

Aaron stood up, and gave Maggie a high five. Glenn gives Aaron a serious look.

Glenn stands up and grabs some of the desert. Hey, you're the one who...

Aaron is stopped mid sentence when Glenn slams the desert on top of Aaron's head, the desert falling onto his face. He licks his lips.

This is excellent Maggie.

Oh, let me try some, Tara says.

She immediately realizes her mistake, and regrets saying anything at all, as Aaron and Maggie both grab more desert. She takes a deep breath.

Ok, I'm ready; hit me with your best shot.

She closed her eyes tight, as Aaron and Maggie threw at the same time.

They both hit their target, earning them both, another high five. Their hands hit, with a squishing sound, using the hands that had the desert in them.

Nice shot, Aaron said.

Thanks, you too Aaron.

Wow Maggie, this is really good, Tara says. Glenn, you're a lucky man, she says.

I know, Glenn says.

Maggie leans down and kisses him.

Now, who's going to clean my seat so I can sit down?

Abraham stood up, took his jacket off, and walked over to Maggie.

Thank you, Abraham.

You're welcome Maggie.

Sasha and I are going home, before we get covered in food too.

I don't think so, Spencer says, as he stands up, and grabs some desert.

If you throw that at me, I will shove a roll where the sun don't shine.

Abraham and Spencer are having a stare off now.

Spencer throws the desert at Abraham and Spencer starts laughing, but is stopped when Sasha stands up, grabs some desert, and throws it at Spencer hitting him in the face.

Enough, Abraham yells, in his booming voice.

Everyone stares at him, before grabbing everything in reach, and throwing it at Abraham, until he is covered in food.

They all wait for him to yell or storm off, but instead he starts cracking up, laughing. Every one starts laughing too, because his laugh is so infectious.

See Abraham, were just having fun, Sasha says.

Well then, let's have some fun! Abraham yells.

He looks at Judith, and winks at her.

Food fight! She yells.

Every one starts throwing everything in reach at each other.

There was laughing, and yelling, and food was flying every which way you can think of. When they were done, everyone stood there, quietly.

This place is a mess, Rick said, laughing.

Were a mess, Carol said, as she laughed too.

This time, I'm not the only one who needs a shower, Daryl says.

Why don't the men take a shower first, and we girls will clean up here, Carol says.

The men will clean up, why don't you ladies take showers first, Daryl says.

Thank you Daryl, the ladies say all at once.

Daryl nods his head at them, and gives them a small smile.

They all gave each other good night hugs.

They laughed as they hugged, saying how gross it felt, as squishing sounds emerged from each hug.

We should do this again some time, they all agreed.

Yes, and maybe, next time all the food will end up in us instead of on us.


End file.
